New Beginnings
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: Sequel to Looking Back, Moving Forward. The gang is coming to terms with their losses, and we look upon the second generation. More drama, laughs, heartbreak, and hilarity will ensue. Cabbie, Bade, Andre/Oc, Trina/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! It's Hollywood here with the first chapter of this sequel for your reading entertainment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the world. I control all of you...not.**

**

* * *

**

He had tried to remember who had talked him into this. The catalogue lied…he looked like a fairy instead of a regal king. In vain, he threw the crown to the ground, only to be given a sharp look from his wife. He picked the half plastic, half metal crown from the ground and hastily put it back onto his curly-haired head.

"Shush, you'll wake her. Go do…something!" Cat Shapiro, a little firecracker with velvet red hair pushed her husband into the room's adjoining kitchen and got back to work. She was hanging pink streamers along the wall of their living room, standing tiptoe on a chair so she could reach. The curly-haired man returned to the living room, a look of mischief glittering in his dark brown eyes. He snuck up behind the girl and attempted to pick her up, but she clung to the wall giggling. "Robbie Shapiro I swear to God if you wake her up it'll be your head!" She thwacked him in the head with the roll of streamers and continued to work. Robbie bowed and got his best regal voice ready.

"Whatever you say my queen. Shall I check on the prisoners in the dungeon?"

"You mean the cookies? Yeah, can you bring them up and put them on the table in the kitchen please?" He sighed and began to walk out of the room.

"You can't let me have any fun, can you?"

"No prisoners in the dungeon! It's a princess tea party not a dungeons and dragons malice fest!" Having returned from the basement, Robbie put the tray of princess cookies on the table and walked back into the living room.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I won't let Aiden and Zach slay a few dragons."

"You keep your trouble away from the girls, alright? Clea told me she doesn't need the boys being boys during her party. Not in those exact words, but close enough."

"Clea loves the boys though!"

"Not when they spend their play dates trying to ruin Clea and Emilie's."

"They just need attention."

"That's why they'll be in charge of Noah today…that'll keep them busy. Now help me finish hanging these streamers."

When the time for the party came, the Shapiro house was transformed into a castle of royal proportions. In the kitchen, there were cookies shaped like princes and horses, and cucumber finger sandwiches - a tea party favorite. The living room was covered in streamers, and there were kid sized chairs all over the room. A tall slender woman stood dutifully in the corner, where a rack full of dresses and a box of jewelry stood. The woman was Carmella, who ran a local company - Royal Princess Tea Time - whose specialty was just this; tea parties. Balloons were on the mailbox, along with a banner announcing that it was the little girl's third birthday. When the guests began to arrive, they were astounded by the work put into the party.

Trina Vega was one of the first to arrive, although she was no longer Trina Vega. She had married a man she had met while abroad, a blonde man from England named James. They had adopted a daughter from China, whom they had named Emilie. Emilie was coincidentally the same age as Clea, and the two had been inseparable since they had met. The two hugged and ran into the other room, talking animatedly with Carmella and trying to pick out which dress they would want. One by one the girls came, and soon enough the house was filled with giggling and rather loud talking. The girls picked out their dresses, while the two boys stayed in their prince costumes. (Although Robbie knew that they very much wanted to be terrifying dragons than adorable princes. Plus, the girls had cooties.)

Half way through the party, when the girls were eating in their dresses, Cat stood at the far end of the kitchen and tapped her spoon on her glass.

"Hey! I just wanted to thank you guys for coming, and we had a little announcement for you. We wanted to keep it a secret for a while, but we don't know if Clea has told anyone." (This comment was received with a shout of protest from the girl, who stood on her chair and put her little hands on her hips, insisting that she didn't tell anyone.) "We're having another baby!" The adults in the room, mainly their friends from high school, clapped and shouted, and Jade yelled;

"I thought you two were done going at it." She smiled and laughed at her own joke, along with everybody else.

"So here's to new beginnings, and a happy birthday to my little princess." The group clinked classes, and the little princesses smashed their plastic teacups together, finding enjoyment in copying the adults.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Do me a favor and send some plot ideas through the little orange button...that'd be much appreciated! Oh, and tell me what you think please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! VictoriousGurl here….the sequel is up officially! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own you all…. 32 chapters later and we still have to go over this?**

**

* * *

**

"Catarina Rose Shapiro… I'll be at your house in 5 minutes… and don't bring your kids… we are going somewhere your gonna love!" I told my red haired best friend.

"But Jade… I'm tired and pregnant… its 11 o clock at night on my daughters birthday. No where is that important." She whined.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, " Oh god you and your hormones… Beck will come down with Noah and watch them with Robbie…. Fun for them right? Now common… I'll be pulling in soon… buh bye." as soon as I pressed End I looked at Beck… he was passed out from pure exhaustion… My sweet baby was in the back of the car…also unconscious…. I truned into the Shapiro driveway to find Cat on her porch In fleece PJ pants… god we arent going to walmart.

I shook Beck awake and gestured toward Noah so he would get hin out.

"Oh hell no Cat. You cant wear that wear were going. Go to your room and put on normal clothes." I pushed her small form indoors and tapped my foot outside running my fingers through my hair. She stumbled through the doorframe and fell into me.

"I'm sorry Jade! I'm just so sleepy." She exclaimed and collapsed onto me. I dragged her to my car and forced her in the backseat. I floored the gas and she hit from side to side in the backseat. She hit the floor with a thud and cried out in pain…but it brought her to common level and she sat up and woke up fully.

"Cat, your gonna have another kid. And after that we will never get to do this again…well while were young HA! So just sit tight and hold on." I told her and sped up just a little bit until I saw the sign for were we were going… I almost missed the turn in my excitement and had to jerk the car to the right.

"Jade…where are we."

"Remember karaoke dokie?"

" Jade we got banned here when we were sixteen! Why are we back" She asked worried…she obviously didn't want to get arrested. Jails not THAT bad.

"Oh shut up already! They have… new owners." I stated and dragged her to the Bar/

"Lucy Elizabeth Sampson turn your ass around!" I yelled at my twin sister.

She turned around startled and she smiled when she saw me. " Jadie! Oh yay you're here finally!" She jumped the counter and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Cat! I havent seen you in forever!" Lucy screamed again and hugged Cat too.

Cat cautiously spoke, " When did you guys take over this place?"

Brett finally spoke up, " We came here with Jade a few times and we loved it…so when it went up for sale we jumped on it."

The four of us talked for a little bit, then my niece came through.

"Auntie Jade!" She screamed when she saw me and ran straight into my legs.

"Hey Lia bug." I said shrinking to her level.

"Wheres Noah at… and Beck?" She questioned and cocked her head sideways.

"Its eleven at night…their sleeping and at home. Like you should be." I glared at my sister.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, " Shes four! She can stay up…besides no one could watch her."

Lia put her hands on her hips and gave me an evil toddler look. She looked just like Lucy.

Our conversation was interrupted when Cat and I heard our names.

"So what you two gonna sing?" the DJ asked. I gestured to Cat to pick.

"Ummm do you have Take Me or Leave Me from rent?" She asked sweetly?

"Sure do." He said and the music played.

_everry single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say_

_"Baby's so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girlsI can't help it baby_

_So be kind_

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember_

_That I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby, let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine_

_And don't waste my time_

_Cryin', "Oh Honeybear Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

_Who, who's in your bed?_

_Kiss, pookie_

_That's it! The straw that breaks my back_

_I quit, unless you take it back_

_Women, what is it about them?_

_Can't live with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be(Who I was meant to be)_

_And if you give a damn(And if you give a damn ya better)_

_Take me baby or leave me(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Guess I'm leaving_

_I'm gone!_

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. Walking off the stage we were stopped.

"Hello, I'm Jason Franco… I'm the casting director for the new production of Wicked. And I'm interested in you both."

Oh My God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all :) I'm being Southern today just 'cuz :) So here's chapter three, please enjoy this with a snack of your choosing.**

**Disclaimer: I own the right to offend Southern people, but I'm sorry if I did :) **

* * *

"You know I can't, Jade!" Cat slammed the door of the Car and turned her keys in the ignition. She and Jade had just finished talking to Jason Franco, the man who was apparently going to make both of their childhood dream come true.

"And why is that?" Jade was angry at her longtime friend. A huge opportunity had just been presented to them, and she was about to throw it all away?

Cat turned to Jade and motioned to her protruding stomach. It wasn't much, but she was definitely beginning to show. Jade's mouth changed to the shape of an O, and she leaned her head against the cool glass of the car's window, giving herself a moment to think. The area of the car was filled with nothing but the two girls and an awkward silence. Then, Cat sniffed.

"It's just…" Cat began, blinking away the beginnings of tears. "I've wanted this so bad, and then I have to go and be all pregnant again? It's all my fault, why couldn't I have been happy with what I have?"

"This is your hormones, Cat. You've also always wanted kids. I know that, and so do you. So cut the crap and get rid of those tears. We'll figure something out." Cat continued to drive with a renewed sense of hope. It was Jade West, she always figured something out.

*New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings*

While the girls drove home, the boys were heading out. Robbie, Andre, and Beck had been meaning to go out for a long time, and then kids and baby drama had happened. Now that everything had been cleared up, the group spent a majority of the previous month planning an outing through Facebook and the phone. Now, tickets had been bought, and the boys were out to watch their favorite baseball team at a stadium farther into the city.

When they had arrived at the stadium and taken their seats, they took a breath to take in the scenery around them. Robbie was bouncing up and down like a five year old while his actual five year old sat in his seat in silence. Aiden's jaw was unhinged and his eyes were wide and wandering at the spectacle around him. The five year old next to him was an almost identical picture. Zachary was clutching his little hippo as if his life depended on it, a large smile plastered permanently onto his face. His father sat beside him, talking animatedly to another fan who sat behind him. They were in a heated discussion about whose favorite player was better at the game. The only one who seemed to be acting normal was Beck. He had been to games many times before with his dad, and as he had gotten holder and able to buy his own tickets, he had frequented as many games as he could. In fact, he and Tori used to come to games all the time together. This fact upset him, and he turned his attention to Aiden, who was talking to Zach about trying to catch a fly ball.

Half way through the game, when Andre's favorite player had scored a home run, the crowd went wild. Beck had stopped cheering before the others, and could hear a familiar voice. He turned his head and craned his neck to see over the many sweaty men who were behind him to find a familiar head of brown hair adorned with a baseball cap. The girl was standing next to a taller man who had a bit of stubble, and a brown head of hair which was a color almost identical to hers. He stared for a bit, then realized what he was doing and turned around quickly, hoping the girl wouldn't notice him. His efforts were in vain when he heard another shout.

"Beck? Is that you?"

"…Tori?"

*New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings**New Beginnings*

"Hello, my name is Jade West. We talked yesterday at Karaoke -Dokie?" Jade was pacing around the kitchen in the house she shared with Beck and Noah. Her bare feet hit the tile at a steady pace, but her pajama bottoms still dragged lack-luster behind her.

"Ah, yes! Did you give any consideration to my offer?" His voice was loud and booming, and Jade rubbed her temple. It was much too loud for ten in the morning.

"Well, I've already decided that I would like the role you have for me, but my friend is a little…hesitant."

"The little redhead?"

"Yes sir."

"Why on Earth would she be hesitant at all? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"We both realize that sir, but she has a bit of an issue that's holding her back. Trust me, she wants to do it."

"Well, what's holding her back? I'm sure I can be of some help to her. She is one of my stars after all."

"She's pregnant."

"…oh. This complicates things a little…"

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Reviews are appreciated either way! And send those ideas in, we'd love to hear them!**


End file.
